Tout nous oppose et pourtant
by Gold-Apple
Summary: Tout les oppose...  Que ce soit les couleurs de leurs anciennes maisons, leurs amis, leurs familles et même leur caractère.    La citation "les opposés s'attirent" est donc vraie...
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

J'accepte toutes les critiques si elles sont **constructives.**

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>C'était le jour de la rentrée pour les étudiants, on était en début octobre. Le temps était maussade, les feuilles commençaient à tomber et l'été semblait bien loin.<p>

Drago suivait le cours de potions ou plutôt tentait ! Pourquoi avait-il pris Potions comme majeur ? Il était en deuxième année d'études à la prestigieuse Université Magique de Londres. Lui qui déjà détestait les cours de Rogue, mais alors là c'était encore pire, il avait comme professeur un gnome qui était passionné par les potions et tous les ingrédients inimaginables. Il expliquait les ingrédients qu'il fallait utiliser pour faire une potion de guérison et cela faisait trente minutes qu'il s'extasiait devant une plante rare.

Pathétique pensa Drago !

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de trois jeunes filles qui le regardèrent comme ci c'était Dieu en personne et il leur fit un sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire presque tomber les trois filles dans les pommes. Il se retourna vers le professeur, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, il avait toujours la côte avec les filles et cela lui plaisait.

Il sortait en ce moment avec Daphné Greengrass, plus pour faire plaisir à ses parents que pour lui-même. En effet, ses parents avaient comme projet de le marier avec cette dernière. Daphné était extrêmement belle et possédait un physique parfait, mais c'était les seuls attraits qu'elle possédait. Elle n'était pas particulièrement intelligente et était méchante, elle aimait critiquer les autres filles à tout va, ce qui avait le chic d'insupporter Drago.

La fin du cours sonna et Drago soupira de soulagement. Il prit ses livres et se dirigea vers la cafétéria, il devait retrouver ses amis de Serpentard : Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Il était un temps ou il était sorti avec Pansy Parkinson à Poudlard mais maintenant c'était du passé et ils se considéraient comme des meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs cette dernière sortait avec Blaise.

Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cafétéria, n'oubliant pas de lancer des sourires séducteurs aux belles jeunes filles qu'il voyait quand il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se retrouvait dans un placard à balais avec une fille qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Un doux parfum de fraise lui chatouilla les narines. C'était Greengrass. Cependant ce n'était pas Daphné mais sa petite sœur, Astoria.

Bon ok, c'était horrible de tromper sa petite amie, surtout avec sa sœur, mais il n'y pouvait rien, Astoria lui avait fait du rentre dedans très provocant et ils avaient commencés à coucher ensemble cet été, quand Drago était parti en vacances avec la famille Greengrass. Elle l'avait allumé et il n'avait pas pu résister. Astoria était aussi belle que sa sœur, même encore plus belle et possédait un corps que toutes les filles enviaient. De plus, elle avait beaucoup d'humour et était très intelligente, ce qui plaisait à Drago car elle se distinguait de sa sœur.

Il revint à ses pensées et mis les mains autour de la taille d'Astoria, la pressant plus contre lui. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et Astoria s'agrippa aux cheveux de Drago, poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte et regarda Astoria dans les yeux, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Tu n'es pas censée être à Poudlard ? »

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Drago. » répondit Astoria.

Drago voulu répliquer mais Astoria le réambrassa, y mettant toute l'envie qu'elle avait et il se laissa gagner par l'envie lui aussi.

Drago sortit plus tard du placard à balais avec Astoria (Je vais pas vous faire un dessin hein xD).

« Tu devrais rentrer à Poudlard, si Daphné te voit elle va se poser des questions et le dira sûrement à tes parents, tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

« Ouais ouais » répondit Astoria. « Mais tu me manquais trop dit-elle. L'été a été si torride… »

Elle sourit et Drago ne put s'empêcher ne sourire à son tour. C'est sûr l'été avait été très chaud…

« Comment t'es tu échappé de Poudlard ? » lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Ca c'est mon secret… »

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla.

Drago rejoignit la cafétéria.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt répliqua Parkinson, tu foutais quoi ? »

« Ca te regarde ? » répondit Drago.

« Drago a sa tête de quand il a fait l'amour ! »

« Tais-toi Zabini ! »

Drago partit s'acheter à manger et retourna à la table. Ils parlèrent et bientôt, se fut le temps de retourner aux cours.

« T'as quoi comme cours Drago ? » demanda Théo.

« J'ai cours de potions, sauf que là c'est assez particulier, il y aura les premières années. Les deuxièmes années doivent faire un tutorat avec une première année. J'espère que je tomberai sur une belle fille ! »

« Ahaha, je te reconnais là Drago ! » sourit Blaise.

« Bon à toute ! »

Drago se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle et s'assit à côté d'un garçon de son amphi avec qui il était devenu ami.

« Salut Blake ! »

« Salut Drago ? La forme ? »

« Ouais ça peut aller, mais ça me soule cette histoire de tutorat. » dit le blond, affichant un air blasé.

Blake ne lui répondit rien mais sourit. Blake était Américain et était venu étudier à l'Université Magique de Londres car c'était la plus prestigieuse du monde magique. Il suivait beaucoup de cours avec Drago et ils s'entendaient très bien car il avait le même caractère, surtout en ce qui concernait les filles… Blake avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles bien qu'il soit aux antipodes de Drago, il était brun, à la peau halée et aux yeux noirs.

Le professeur de Potions, M. Adams, le gnome passionné des plantes rares, commença son discours et désigna quel élève allait être le tuteur d'un autre élève de première année. Les premières années étaient là aussi, et semblaient stressés.

« Il y a des belles filles dans les premières années. » déclara Blake, un sourire séducteur au visage.

« Ca c'est sûr. » répliqua Drago.

Le professeur commença à désigner les tuteurs et les tutorés.

« Miss James vous serez la tutrice de Miss Crawford. »

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience. Il avait hâte de savoir de qui il serait le tuteur et espérait que ce soit d'une jolie fille. Puis le tour de Blake arriva et il devenu le tuteur d'une jolie jeune fille, nommée Elena, blonde aux yeux verts. Le tour de Drago arriva.

« M. Drago Malefoy, vous serez le tuteur de Miss Ginny Weasley. »

Drago tomba de sa chaise. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ? Il était le tuteur de cette Weasley ?

Qu'avait-il fait pour que cela se produise ! Il était maudit… Et que faisait-elle là ? Il se retourna et en effet vit la rousse. Ses yeux marrons moqueurs le regardaient et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit que Drago était tombé se sa chaise, tant il était étonné.

Ca lui suffisait amplement de croiser Granger, qui était en histoire de la magie et droit magique et d'autres Gryffondor. Cependant, il était content de ne pas croiser Potter et Weasley qui était à l'école pour devenir Aurors. Mais là il devait se coltiner la petite Weasley ! Le cauchemar ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille de là !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Drago un vrai tombeur xD<p>

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et surtout de passer un bon moment !

Je publie le chapitre 2 dans une semaine !

Bisous


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Vous avez passé un bon Noel ?

Moi oui :D

* * *

><p>Ginny vint vers Drago, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.<p>

« Alors comme ça c'est toi mon tuteur ? » demanda-t-elle l'air ironique.

« Non c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, réveille toi Drago, réveille toi ! Je ne peux pas être en face de la fille Weasley… Moi qui croyais l'époque de Poudlard et de ces Griffondors révolus. Non ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je te signale que je suis là et que j'entends tout ce que tu dis ! » répliqua Ginny mi-blessée, mi-amusée.

« Si ce n'est pas un rêve comment oses-tu me parler ? » lanca Drago, l'air hautain.

« Je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai choisi comme tuteur et que j'aurai préféré mille fois mourir que te choisir. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix et nous devons accepter notre sort. » S'énerva Ginny.

« On peut pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je refuse d'être ton tuteur.»

Le blond courut vers le professeur, il détestait ce qu'il allait faire mais n'avais pas le choix. Pour une fois, il préférait supplier quelqu'un que de devoir devenir le tuteur de Weasley.

« Monsieur… Il y a un petit souci, pour des raisons personnelles que je ne pourrais vous citer, je ne peux pas être le tuteur de Weas… Miss Weasley.» il fit une grimace en prononçant ces mots.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire l'honneur de vous changer de tutoré ? »

« Je ne peux simplement pas être son tuteur et je ne veux pas. »

« Je suis désolé Mr Malefoy, mais je ne peux changer les tuteurs comme bon me semble. Les tuteurs ont été désigné et ce sera comme ça durant toute l'année scolaire. Vous verrez que dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut ».

« Toute l'année scolaire… » dit Drago l'air abattu.

« Au revoir M. Malefoy, comme je l'ai dis vous devez montrer le campus à Miss Weasley et l'aider à s'intégrer. Bonne journée. »

Sur ce, le professeur partit et laissa Drago, ébahi. Ginny observait la scène, hilare, bien qu'elle ne semble pas réjouit de devoir passer le reste de l'année avec Drago en tant que tuteur.

« Tu as entendu le professeur, déclara Ginny, on n'a pas le choix. Donc si tu veux que cette année se déroule correctement, on fait ce que les professeurs veulent et on en reste là. Je suis autant enchantée que toi. »

Drago n'eut pas le choix et fit visiter le campus à Ginny. Il lui montra la bibliothèque, la cafétéria et enfin la cour.

« Tu as pris Potions comme majeur ? » demanda Drago.

Ce n'est pas que ça l'intéressait, mais il voulait savoir s'il serait amené à croiser Ginny souvent dans le bâtiment réservé au cours de Potions.

« Oui, j'ai pris le parcours Potions et Arithmancie. Pourquoi ? »

« Non pour savoir. C'est également le cursus que j'ai choisi ».

Drago était maudit, en plus d'être son tuteur, ils avaient le même cursus, les mêmes professeurs et ils se croiseraient souvent dans le bâtiment.

Quand la fin de la visite arriva, Drago raccompagna Ginny à l'entrée de l'Université.

Il se dit que c'était vraiment une journée exécrable quand il vit les trois silhouettes qu'il connaissait que trop et qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas revoir. Il s'agissait d'Harry, Hermione et Ron.

« Par Salazar, ce n'est pas possible, que cette journée se finisse ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer si joyeux » ironisa Ginny.

Cette se dirigea vers son petit ami et l'embrassa.

« Que fais-tu avec Malefoy ? » demanda Ron les yeux plissés.

« Du calme, Ron, c'est mon tuteur… Je vais devoir me le coltiner pour toute l'année… »

Harry regarda Drago d'un air mauvais et Hermione d'un air étonné.

« C'est étrange dans ma section nous n'avons pas de tutorat. » répliqua Hermione.

Drago en avait assez entendu, il tourna les talons et partit.

« A demain quand même ! » cria Ginny.

Drago ne répondit rien et alla retrouver ses amis, qui devaient être dans la cour.

Il avait raison, il les retrouva assis sur un banc, Pansy sur les genoux de Blaise, ils s'embrassaient et Théo était plongé dans un livre.

« Hey ! Alors comment s'est passé ton tutorat ? » dit Pansy.

« Horrible ! Je suis le tuteur de… Tenez-vous prêt… De Ginny Weasley ! J'ai essayé de changer, le professeur ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. »

Ses trois amis le regardèrent, l'air ahuri. S'ils s'étaient attendus à quelque chose, ce n'était surtout pas à ça.

« Ca aurait pu être pire dit Blaise. T'aurais pu tomber sur une fille moche. La Weasley est vachement bonne ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Que son ami était débile, il n'aurait jamais du dire cela. Comme c'était à prévoir, Pansy foudroya du regard Blaise et s'en alla, en pétard.

« Mais attends bébé, je rigolais ! C'est toi la plus bonne… enfin belle ! »

Il courut après elle dans le but de la rattraper. Théo leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard de Drago. Tout deux s'échangèrent un regard blasé.

« Il ne changera jamais… »

« Non, ça c'est sûr ! »

Après être resté avec Théo, Drago devait rejoindre Daphné mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Elle l'attendait à l'entrée de l'université. Quand elle vit Drago, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui sauta littéralement au cou.

« Oh mon cœur ce que tu m'as manqué ! »

Puis, elle l'embrasa avec passion. Drago se dégagea vite de l'étreinte.

« Ca ne va pas mon chéri ? » demanda Daphné l'air inquiet.

« Non mais c'est que je viens d'apprendre que je suis le tuteur de Ginny Weasley et ça ne me réjouit pas plus que cela. »

Il s'abstint de rajouter qu'il n'était pas non plus réjouit de la voir.

« Oh mon pauvre chéri ! C'est vraiment une idiote cette fille, je ne peux pas la voir. En plus, elle se croyait trop belle à Poudlard juste parce qu'elle est sortie avec quelques mecs… »

Et ça y est c'était reparti. Daphné cassa du sucre dans le dos de Ginny pendant trente minutes.

« On va chez toi ? » demanda Daphné, l'air coquin.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas ce soir j'ai un travail énorme et il faut que je m'avance. D'ailleurs je dois aller travailler chez Théo. » Mentit Drago.

Théo aussi avait pris Potions comme majeur et ils partageaient donc quelques cours en commun.

« Ah d'accord » fit Daphné, l'air déçu.

Drago embrassa Daphné et rentra chez lui. Il habitait dans un grand appartement, au cœur du Londres magique.

Le réveil de Drago sonnait. Il était l'heure de se lever et d'aller en cours. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie.

Il s'habilla, pris un petit déjeuner rapide, se lava les dents et transplana jusqu'à l'université.

Il avait un TD de potions avec Blake et Théo. Il s'assit à côté de Théo qui était toujours très en avance aux cours. Puis, Blake arriva.

« Salut les mecs ! »

« Salut ! » firent en chœur Drago et Théo.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec ta tutorée ? » demanda Blake.

« Horriblement ! Cette fille était à Poudlard et je ne pouvais pas la supporter. Etre son tuteur c'est juste un cauchemar. »

« Ah dommage, pourtant elle est jolie ! »

« Si on aime les traites à son sang. » dit Drago

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Blake.

« Ses parents sont des sangs pur, mais ils sont passionnés par les moldus et les tolèrent, voire les vénèrent. C'est vraiment des imbéciles. »

Blake prit un air dégouté. Lui aussi était sang pur et venant d'une famille riche et très ancienne, il respectait les mêmes valeurs que la famille Malefoy. De ce fait, il ne supportait pas les moldus.

« Ah ouais je vois… » dit Blake.

« Et toi sinon avec ta tutorée ? » demanda Drago intéressé.

« Elle est vraiment super belle et à l'air intelligente. Elle vient de Russie et est issue d'une famille de la noblesse. Tout ce qui me plait ! On a rendez-vous ensemble samedi après-midi.»

« Tu n'as pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois ! »

Le professeur arriva et nos trois jeunes garçons durent tenter de faire une potion de guérison. Comme c'était à prévoir, Théo finit en premier suivi de près par Drago et Blake. Ils obtinrent tous un Optimal.

Une fois le cours finit, ils rejoignirent Blaise et Pansy. Blaise avait choisi Economie et Gestion dans le monde magique comme cursus, tandis que Pansy faisait des études de Psychomagie pour devenir psychomage. Ils s'installèrent à table, puis la chouette du père de Drago, apporta une lettre à Drago. Ce dernier se dit que si son père lui envoyait une lettre pendant son déjeuner alors qu'il était en cours, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu.

« _Cher fils,_

_Je souhaite te parler d'une affaire très urgente. Viens au manoir ce soir pour dîner. Ta mère ne sera pas là, nous ne serons que tous les deux._

_Je tiens impérativement à ta présence ce soir._

_A ce soir._

_Lucius Malefoy_ »

Drago déchira la lettre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller au manoir ce soir. Il sortit un parchemin de son sac, écrit sur celui-ci qu'il serait là ce soir et le fixa à la patte de la chouette. Tout ça n'était vraiment pas bon se dit-il.

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous a plu ?<p>

Passez un bon jour de l'an !

Bisous


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le 3ème chapitre, enjoy ...

* * *

><p>« Ça va pas Drago ? » lui demanda Théo.<p>

Drago venait de recevoir une lettre de son père qui lui demandait de venir le soir même au manoir.

« Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre, me demandant de venir diner ce soir au manoir. En plus, il y a quelque chose dont il veut me parler et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Drago se doutait un peu de ce que son père voulait lui parler. Personne à part Blaise ne savait qu'il couchait avec Astoria. Blaise, qui était maintenant dans une relation sérieuse avec Pansy bien qu'avant il accumulait les conquêtes, n'approuvait pas cette liaison. Il l'avait fait savoir à Drago mais n'avait pas insisté car c'était son meilleur ami et son rôle n'était pas de le juger.

Il avait peur que son père est appris la nouvelle et vu que son père voulait qu'il se marie avec Daphné, il allait sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Tu sais de quoi il veut te parler ? » demanda Théo.

« Aucune idée. »

Drago croisa le regard de Blaise. Tout deux se doutaient du sujet qui allait être abordé ce soir. Blaise ne dit rien et se contenta de parler à sa dulcinée, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait faire ce week-end.

« On peut peut-être aller samedi soir au nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir près de l'université ? Histoire de fêter la rentrée et de noyer notre désespoir d'une nouvelle année de cours dans l'alcool ! » dit cette dernière.

Tout le monde rit et approuva.

« Comment s'appelle le bar ? » demanda Blake.

« Le Dragon Noir. »

« Ok. J'emmènerai Elena avec moi, on doit se voir l'après-midi, on vous rejoindra après. »

La sonnerie sonna et les étudiants allèrent tous à leurs cours. Drago n'avait plus cours de la journée et en profita donc pour rentrer chez lui et dormir, il était extrêmement fatigué.

A 19h, Drago transplana au manoir de ses parents. Un elfe de maison dont il ne connaissait pas le nom l'emmena dans le salon. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit son père. Ce dernier arriva et Drago se leva. Lucius serra la main de son fils, les relations entre le fils et le père étaient très formelles.

« Bonsoir Drago. »

« Bonsoir Père. »

« Assis toi, je vais demander à nous amener un peu de whisky-pur-feu. »

Lucius appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda deux verres de whisky-pur-feu. L'elfe revint peu de temps après avec les boissons et les donna à Drago et son père.

« Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? »

« Très bien. J'ai toujours les mêmes professeurs et ait à peu près les mêmes personnes dans mon TD. Blake Wilson est souvent dans les mêmes cours que les miens. »

Lucius afficha un air satisfait. En effet, il connaissait de renommée la famille Wilson et était content que son fils fréquente quelqu'un des leurs.

« Parfait parfait. Et tes notes ? » demanda Lucius.

« Pour l'instant, la première note que j'ai obtenu est un Optimal. »

La conversation continua ainsi, ils parlèrent de choses banales. Drago se demanda quand son père allait lui parler de l'affaire urgente comme il l'avait nommé dans sa lettre.

« Monsieur, le diner est servi. » annonca l'elfe.

Lucius se leva, suivi de son fils et tout deux s'attablèrent à table dans la salle à manger. Durant l'entrée, Lucius attaqua le sujet sensible.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec Daphné ? »

Drago grimaca.

« Ça peut aller. »

« Quelqu'un m'a rapporté un fait très intéressant et très étonnant. » déclara Lucius.

« Quel est-il ? »

« Apparemment tu coucherais depuis cet été avec Astoria. La personne qui m'a dit ça semblait sûre d'elle mais j'ai eu du mal à la croire. »

L'estomac de Drago se noua et ses mains devinrent moites.

« En y réfléchissant bien, vu ton succès avec les filles et ton amour pour celles-ci, cette nouvelle ne m'a pas choqué. En outre, tu n'as pas trop de scrupules avec les filles » déclara son père.

En disant ces mots, Lucius avait fixé Drago dans les yeux, ce dernier avait du mal à savoir que répondre et fuyait le regard de son père.

« Drago, je sais que quand on est jeune on a du mal à contrôler nos pulsions surtout devant des jeunes filles aussi belle qu'Astoria. Cependant, il s'agit là de ta future femme, je parle de Daphné, et la tromper avec sa propre sœur ne va pas renforcer l'espoir de votre futur mariage. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, arrête ton histoire avec Astoria et on fera comme ci il ne s'était rien passé. »

Plusieurs sentiments traversèrent Drago. La colère, le doute et le caprice. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait et désirait donc faire ce que bon lui semble.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec Daphné. Elle ne me convient pas du tout. Elle est peut-être jolie, mais elle est superficielle et idiote. » répliqua Drago.

Lucius Malefoy devint écarlate. Comment son fils osait-il dire de tels propos ?

« Je suis ton père et tu fais ce que je te dis, tu épouseras Daphné, un point c'est tout. »

« Je suis majeur et je fais ce que je veux. »

Lucius allait répliquer quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps car Drago se leva. Il n'était pas d'accord et s'en alla de la pièce sans un mot. Une fois dehors il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Son père l'avait suivi dans le jardin mais n'avait rien pu faire.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Drago était dans une fureur noire. Pris de rage, il saisit un vase et le cassa en mille morceaux. Il avait besoin de parler. Il sortit donc de chez lui, parcouru quelques rues et arriva chez son meilleur ami. Il sonna.

« Oui ? » fit la voix de Blaise.

« C'est Drago, ouvre moi. »

Drago entra dans l'immeuble et monta les deux étages. La porte était déjà ouverte et il s'engouffra chez son meilleur ami qui était seul.

« T'as vu ton père c'est ça ? » demanda Blaise.

« Ouais et il veut que j'arrête avec Astoria et que je me marie avec Daphné dans peu de temps. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me marier avec elle. Je lui ai fait savoir, il n'était pas d'accord donc je suis parti . »

« Il a pas tort… Tu devrais arrêter avec Astoria…»

« J'ai pas envie de me marier avec cette idiote ! » s'énerva Drago.

Drago était énervé et triste de voir que son ami défendait son père.

« Tu sais Drago depuis que je sors avec Pansy, j'ai découvert une relation stable et c'est beaucoup mieux que de coucher à droite à gauche. Ca me rend heureux. »

Drago avait envie de vomir.

« Si tu ne tiens pas à Daphné arrête avec elle… Ton père comprendra un jour… »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

« On en reparle demain OK ? J'ai rendez vous avec Pansy là. »

Drago sortit de chez son ami et rentra chez lui. Il avait une idée pour faire rager son père. Il se ferait un plaisir de voir sa tête quand il apprendrait la nouvelle.

Aujourd'hui, Drago avait eu cours et l'après-midi, il devait aider Ginny dans ses devoirs. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie mais n'avait pas le choix. Il la retrouva à 14h à la bibliothèque. Elle l'attendait, appuyée sur un mur. Drago remarqua qu'elle s'habillait beaucoup mieux qu'à Poudlard. Elle avait un pantalon noir qui suivait les courbes de son corps, une blouse grise évasée, une veste en cuir marron et des ballerines noires. Quand elle le vit aucune expression ne vint sur son visage.

« Salut. » lanca-t-il.

« Salut. »

« Bon ba c'est parti ! » Dit Drago faussement joyeux.

Ginny soupira. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur. Drago était surpris, d'habitude quand il la voyait à Poudlard,elle était toujours en train de rire et le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

« Ca va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Ginny le regarda étonné. Son sourire moqueur revint sur ses lèvres.

« Depuis quand Drago Malefoy me demande si je vais bien ? »

« Je sais pas… C'est juste que d'habitude j'ai le droit à des piques ou des regards moqueurs et quand je suis arrivé tu n'as rien fait. »

« Je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui c'est tout. »

Drago ne répondit rien et se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour demander comment elle allait alors que normalement il s'en fichait. Elle sortit ses cours et Drago lui expliqua ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Drago fut étonné de voir que Ginny avait l'esprit très vif et qu'elle comprenait très vite ce qu'il lui expliquait. La rousse ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ron.

Drago sortit enfin de son tutorat et était vraiment content. Il détestait expliquer et se retrouver avec une Weasley n'était pas vraiment très agréable. Quand il sortit il vit que Daphné l'attendit et pour une fois, il en était content. Il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

« Salut mon cœur ! » dit Daphné, l'embrassant.

« Salut. »

« On va se poser au parc d'à côté ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un parc qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'université et s'assirent sur un banc. Le temps pour un mois d'octobre était plaisant et le soleil caressait les visages du couple.

« Ecoute Daphné j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Daphné, l'air inquiet.

Drago ne savait pas comment lui dire. Bien qu'il sortait avec beaucoup de filles, il n'aimait pas rompre avec une fille et faire de la peine n'était pas plaisant pour lui, il avait quand même un cœur.

« Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas vraiment facile. »

Il vit le visage de Daphné se renfermer.

« Depuis cet été je sors avec ta sœur. Je sais que nos parents fondent beaucoup d'espoir pour notre futur mariage mais je n'éprouve rien pour toi. Enfin si, j'éprouve de l'amitié mais c'est tout. Je préférais te le dire pour que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui te marier qui t'aimeras comme tu le mérites. »

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Drago ne savait pas que répondre. Il décida de mentir.

« Oui. »

Le visage de Daphné se décomposa, puis ses yeux se remplirent de rage et de tristesse.


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici le 4ème chapitre...

* * *

><p>Drago ouvrit les yeux aux alentours de midi. Aujourd'hui on était samedi et donc il était en week-end. Il se sépara peu à peu du sommeil pour revenir à la réalité. Le brouillard qui était dans son esprit, propre au sommeil s'évanouit et il se souvint des évènements de la veille. En y repensant il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.<p>

Daphné n'avait vraiment pas bien réagi quand il l'avait quitté. Elle l'avait giflé après avoir su qu'il l'a trompait avec sa petite sœur, ensuite elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms, après elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps puis s'était en allé en lui disant que ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Il était certain que son père aurait connaissance de leur rupture très prochainement. Malgré ce mauvais moment, il se sentait enfin libre. Cela faisait un an qu'il était avec Daphné et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié leur relation. En plus, ce soir il sortait avec ses amis et il allait pouvoir draguer. Ce qui se passait avec Astoria n'avait rien de sérieux, il ne faisait que se voir de temps en temps.

Drago se leva enfin et alla prendre une longue douche. Après, il s'habilla et prit un rapide petit-déjeuner. Puis, on frappa à la porte. Drago alla ouvrir, c'était Théo.

« Salut Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je m'ennuyais donc je suis passé te voir. »

Théo et Drago s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« J'ai rompu avec Daphné. »

« Ah ouais ? » s'étonna Théo.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien qu'il ait deviné que Drago n'était pas fou amoureux de Daphné il aurait pensé qu'ils ne rompraient pas tout de suite.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

Drago hésita. Puis il se dit que maintenant il pouvait dire la vérité à son ami.

« J'ai jamais été amoureux de Daphné. C'était mes parents qui voulaient que je sois avec elle, ils veulent que je me marie avec elle… Mais je n'en ai pas envie donc je préférai rompre avant qu'il y ait un malentendu. En plus, mon père a appris que je sortais avec Astoria depuis cet été… »

« Ok je vois… Les deux sœurs ! T'as fait fort Drago ! »

Drago sourit. C'est sûr qu'avec les filles il n'était pas un exemple de gentleman.

Vers 15h, les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire un peu de shopping pour le soir. Théo n'aimait pas particulièrement le shopping mais il voulait être bien habillé pour ce soir et pouvoir plaire à des filles. En outre, il devait bien avouer que Drago était le maître en ce qui concernait les vêtements, il était toujours bien habillé et avait le sens du style.

Les garçons s'engagèrent dans le Londres moldu car il y avait beaucoup de choix en affaire de vêtements et allèrent dans Oxford Street. Ils passèrent du temps à trouver ce qu'il fallait. Une fois fini, il était déjà 18h. Ils rentrèrent chez Drago et se préparèrent.

« On a rendez-vous à quelle heure au bar ? »

« A 21h00. » répondit Théo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quand Drago et Théo arrivèrent, Pansy, Blaise, Blake et Elena était déjà là. Blake présenta Elena. Drago vit qu'il avait son bras autour du dossier de sa chaise. Il s'installa à côté de Pansy et commanda un verre de bièreaubeurre.

« Tiens j'ai entendu que tu avais quitté Daphné. » déclara Pansy.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« J'ai mes sources ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est mieux comme ça, je l'aimais pas cette fille ! » dit Pansy.

« T'étais jalouse c'est ça ? » rigola Drago.

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Les amis s'amusèrent bien et ils commençaient à être bien alcoolisés quand soudain, Ginny arriva avec des amis de l'université car Drago ne reconnu pas des personnes de Poudlard. Il s'étonna même qu'elle ne soit pas avec le balafré, la belette et la miss-je-sais-tout. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Pourquoi vient-elle vers nous ? » murmura Drago.

Ginny avait reconnu Elena. Elles suivaient beaucoup de cours ensemble et avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Drago fut frappé par la beauté de la rousse. Elle avait mis une jupe courte noire et plissée, un haut violet basique, des ballerines noires et une veste noire. Son maquillage la mettait en valeur et sa chevelure rousse était ondulée. Drago l'observa pendant qu'elle parlait avec Elena et se dit qu'il l'a trouvait jolie. Il revint à ses esprits et se demanda pourquoi il avait observé aussi longtemps la rousse. Il était en manque, ça devait être cela. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fille ce soir. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser au changement depuis Poudlard de la rousse. Ginny se tourna vers lui et avec son sourire moqueur lui dit :

« Salut Malefoy… »

Drago n'eut le temps de rien répondre car Ginny était partit s'installer à une table avec ses amis.

« Je n'aurai pas imaginé que tu connaissais Ginny… » dit Pansy à l'intention d'Elena.

« Elle est dans la plupart de mes cours et elle est vraiment très gentille. » déclara Elena.

Pansy ne répondit rien mais fit une grimace que Drago vit. Pansy n'aimait pas du tout Ginny, qu'elle trouvait fière et moqueuse. De toute façon pensa Drago, Pansy n'aimait pas beaucoup les filles en général, c'est pour ça qu'à Poudlard elle ne restait qu'avec des garçons. Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le bar, rejoignant Ginny. Cette dernière quand elle vit son petit ami, afficha un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Drago détourna le regard et essaya de suivre la discussion de ces amis.

« On fait un action vérité ? » demanda Pansy.

Blaise semblait ravi, Théo s'en fichait, Elena avait rougi et Blake était d'accord. Pansy regarda Drago d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est parti. » dit Drago sans expression dans la voix.

« C'est moi qui commence ! Alors Elena… Action ou vérité ? » demanda Pansy.

« Vérité. »

« Y-a-t-il un garçon qui te plait dans le groupe ? »

La blonde rougit de plus belle. Elle hésita un moment puis fit oui de la tête.

« A toi maintenant ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Drago, action ou vérité ? » demanda Elena au blond.

« Action » répondit ce dernier.

« Alors… Tu as deux minutes top chrono pour obtenir l'adresse d'une fille ! »

Drago accepta le défi avec un regard de détermination. Il ne doutait pas de son charme et se dirigea vers une jolie jeune fille. Ces amis l'observèrent puis une minute plus tard il revint avec un papier dans la main. Ces amis le félicitèrent.

« Théo, action ou vérité ? » demanda le blond.

« Vérité. »

« As-tu déjà fantasmé sur une professeur ? »

« C'est sûr qu'à Poudlard il y avait tellement de beauté ! La réponse est non. » déclara Théo.

Les amis rigolèrent et continuèrent le jeu. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut à nouveau le tour de Drago qui avait demandé une action.

« Ton action est d'aller draguer la Weasley ! » s'exclama Blaise, un peu saoul.

« Accepté ! » répondit le blond sans réfléchir, son cerveau étant endommagé par l'alcool.

Ce dernier se leva, en profitant que le balafré soit sortit prendre l'air avec la belette. Il se dirigea vers Ginny.

« Il faut que je te parle Weasley. »

Ginny se retourna et fixa Drago avec incrédulité. Impatient, le blond la tira par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin ou personne ne les entendrait.

« Lache moi Malefoy tu me fais mal ! » s'énerva la rousse.

Drago la lâcha et s'approcha d'elle. Ginny étonnée et décontenancée, recula puis elle ne put plus car elle était contre le mur. Drago s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur le mur. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie Weasley… Cette jupe te va à ravir et te fais de magnifique jambes. Tu as énormément changé depuis Poudlard. »

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le blond était déjà partit. Elle était toute rouge et avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Mais pourquoi Malefoy était venu lui dire cela ? Lui qui l'a méprisé et lui envoyait tout le temps des piques du temps de Poudlard. La rousse regarda vers le groupe du blond, les vit tous rire et Drago tapait dans la main de Blaise. Elle se rendit compte que ça devait être qu'un stupide jeu. La rousse ne s'était pas aperçue que son petit ami l'a regardait, l'air inquiet.

« Ca va ? Tu es un peu rouge… » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Ah non j'ai juste un peu chaud… Après quelques verres… » sourit Ginny.

« On va un peu dehors alors. »

Ginny prit la main du brun et ils sortirent.

Drago arriva l'air victorieux vers ces amis.

« Je l'ai fait et elle a rougit, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre ! »

« Tu dois être sûrement à son goût ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Je ne suis pas petit, brun et balafré, moi ! » s'énerva Drago.

Le groupe rigola.

Drago était chez lui, il était plus de 3heures du matin et il était complètement bourré. Il se dirigea vers son lit et se jeta dessus, sans prendre le temps d'enlever ses habits. Il ferma les yeux et il eut l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Puis, il s'endormit, avec l'image de la rousse en tête.

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux aux alentours du midi, il avait un mal de tête ignoble. Il prit sa baguette et murmura le sort anti-gueule de bois. Tout de suite, il se sentit mieux et décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de devoir faire ses devoirs, car il en avait énormément. Il n'était pas un grand bosseur mais il était bon élève et voulait garder ses bonnes notes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

On était lundi et Drago commençait à 8heures. C'est trop dur un lundi matin pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers son premier cours de la journée qu'il partageait avec Blake.

« Salut ! Alors avec Elena ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

« Salut. Après la soirée, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et on s'est embrassé, puis je suis rentré chez moi… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui c'est tout… Ca va te sembler étrange mais je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter avec Elena, je tiens déjà beaucoup à elle… » déclara le brun.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se dit qu'une fois de plus un de ses amis dragueurs s'était rangé du côté des garçons amoureux transis et rien que cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Drago se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque car il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny. Il n'avait pas très hâte d'y être et ralenti le pas. Il était sûr que la rouquine n'allait pas bien l'accueillir après ce qui lui avait dit samedi soir.

« T'es en retard ! » s'énerva la rousse, quand il fut arrivé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » ironisa le blond.

« C'est quoi ce que tu m'as fait samedi soir ? T'es malade ou quoi ! Je suis en couple je te signale ! Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi, ce qui me semble impossible soit dit en passant ».

La rousse avait enchaîné tout de suite. Elle était en colère mais était également mal à l'aise et gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'était un pari avec Blaise. Comme si je m'intéresserai à une Weasley. » Quand il dit ces mots, Drago affichait un air hautain.

Il vit que Ginny était blessé par ces mots et s'en voulu un peu. Il avait été trop dur. Bien sûr qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle mais l'insulte ne lui avait pas plu. La rousse ne répondit rien, tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque, suivi par le blond.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre car c'est marrant d'imaginer ce que ferait Drago et ses amis lorqu'ils sont bourrés ^^<p>

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

Le 5ème chapitre est arrivé :)

Je publierai un chapitre par week-end !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée et Ginny se montrait encore moins courtoise qu'auparavant. Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que Drago lui avait dit et elle était rancunière. Drago essayait de se montrer plus gentil mais la rousse était toujours très désagréable. Mais il ne s'excuserait pas pour autant, il avait son orgueil et de toute façon, un Malefoy ne s'excusait pas.<p>

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles ni de son père, ni de Daphné, ni d'Astoria. Il était plutôt soulagé car il n'avait pas envie d'affronter son père et Daphné, de plus, il ne voulait pas qu'Astoria croit qu'il avait rompu avec Daphné pour elle. Il était vraiment lâche, il aurait du pourtant les affronter car c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette situation mais c'était au-dessus de ses capacités. Il ne s'était jamais distingué pour son courage.

Drago était assis sur un banc dans la cours de l'université avec Théo qui comme à son habitude ne parlait pas et était plongé dans un livre, ce qui laissait au blond l'opportunité de réfléchir. Il faisait bon pour un mois d'octobre. Blake et Elena rejoignirent les deux garçons, main dans la main. Depuis qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser, ils étaient inséparables et Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Blake avait pu se laisser emporter dans une relation sérieuse.

« Salut les gars ! » s'exclama Blake.

« Salut. » dit plus timidement Elena.

Théo ne leva pas les yeux de son livre et Drago leur fit un bref mouvement de la tête. Le couple s'assit à côté des deux amis. Drago devait admettre qu'Elena était très belle. Elle était grande et élancée, possédant de magnifiques yeux verts qui avaient la couleur des émeraudes et des cheveux longs, blonds et ondulés, qui étaient soyeux. Drago les observa et vit que les yeux de Blake pétillaient quand il lui parlait, en outre, il lui caressait la main et avait beaucoup de petites attentions pour elle. Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas ce sentiment, il n'avait jamais été amoureux et il ne s'était jamais investi dans ses relations amoureuses. Il n'avait jamais eu de petites attentions ni de gestes tendres pour ses petites amies.

« Pansy et Blaise ne sont pas avec vous ? » demanda Blake.

« Ils ont cours. » répondit le blond.

« Ca c'est arrangé avec la rouquine ? » demanda Blake.

Pour seul réponse, Drago soupira. Il avait raconté l'histoire à ses amis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'énervait que Ginny lui en veuille. Il ne voulait pas devenir son ami mais il s'en voulait un peu de ce qui lui avait dit. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et pouvait se comporter normalement, sans être pour autant meilleurs amis.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Drago dû se rendre à la bibliothèque pour aider Ginny. Comme il l'avait présagé, la rousse n'était pas de bonne humeur. Comme toujours, elle l'attendait à la bibliothèque, elle était toujours en avance.

« Encore en retard… » dit la rousse excédée.

Drago ne répondit rien et ils s'engagèrent dans la bibliothèque, s'asseyant à leur table habituelle. Ginny sortit ses affaires, sans grande motivation. Cela étonna le blond, car d'habitude la rouquine se montrait attentive et motivée à tout ce qui touchait ses cours, sans pour autant être une miss-je-sais-tout. Drago décida de briser la glace.

« Ecoute si tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois au bar… » Commença Drago, mais il fut interrompu par Ginny.

« Ne crois pas que tout tournes autour de toi ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai mes problèmes c'est tout. Tout ne tourne pas autour du prince des serpents, M. Malefoy ! » s'énerva la rousse.

Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque précipitamment. Drago avait été piqué au vif par sa dernière réplique. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le centre des préoccupations de Ginny mais pour une fois il s'était sentit coupable de ce qu'il avait dit à la rousse et voilà comment elle le remerciait. Drago bougonna et était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant que la rousse réagisse comme ça.

Drago était de retour chez lui. Il était énervé et aurait bien voulu qu'Astoria soit là. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais était attaché à elle. Il aimait sa présence et avait besoin de caresses, d'affection et de passion. Il se dit qu'il était égoïste, il ne voulait qu'Astoria soit là que quand il voulait et ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'elle désirait. Ça avait été son problème avec ses ex petites amies : Pansy lui avait reproché de ne pas être assez à son écoute et il avait bien remarqué que Daphné ressentait cela aussi. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et n'avait jamais aimé véritablement quelqu'un. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait faire. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Blaise et Blake mais il n'avait pas envie d'éprouver cela. Il préférait être libre et passer de fille en fille. Il était comme ça.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il s'endormit et rêva pour la première fois de Ginny Weasley. D'habitude il faisait des rêves érotiques lorsqu'il rêvait de filles mais là c'était différent. Il était à la plage avec elle, il l'admirait. Ses cheveux roux virevoltaient au vent et un sourire radieux était affiché sur son visage. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et tournoyait sur la plage, se fichant des autres personnes qui étaient autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Ginny s'approcha enfin de lui, lui caressa la joue et lui murmura un je t'aime presque inaudible. Plusieurs sentiments étreignirent Drago, la joie, l'amour, la douceur mais aussi, la peur et la passion.

Drago se réveilla et se rappela du rêve qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait semblé tellement réel. Mais depuis quand rêvait-il de Ginny Weasley ? Il devenait probablement fou.

On était samedi matin et il était aux alentours de 11heures. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Drago ouvrit et vit Astoria. Elle arrivait au bon moment, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il ne dit rien, se précipitant sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Astoria soupira de plaisir au contact de leurs langues qui se caressaient. Elle s'accrocha aux cheveux de Drago et s'approcha plus de lui, sentant son érection.

Drago et Astoria avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi au lit, sans se parler, profitant juste du contact de l'autre. Astoria se décida quand même à parler.

« J'ai su que tu avais rompu avec ma sœur, elle était dans une fureur noire. Elle m'a même dit que tu étais amoureux de moi. » dit Astoria en souriant.

Drago avait redouté cette conversation mais là, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Je sais que c'est faux. Drago Malefoy ne tombe jamais amoureux. » déclara Astoria en s'approchant de lui et l'embrassant.

Drago était soulagé qu'Astoria l'ait compris, elle était vraiment plus intelligente que sa sœur.

« Pour l'énerver, je lui ai dis que j'étais également amoureuse de toi et que tu m'avais parlé de fiançailles. »

Drago sourit. Il savait très bien que les deux sœurs ne s'entendaient pas et qu'Astoria faisait tout pour faire enrager sa sœur.

« C'est tout toi… » répliqua le blond.

« Ecoutes Drago, je ne suis pas comme ma sœur, je ne veux pas quelque chose de sérieux. Mais j'aime bien être avec toi… Donc si tu veux on peut se voir de temps en temps mais on peut aller voir ailleurs en même temps… »

« Tu proposes qu'on soit des amis améliorés ? »

« Ouais voilà c'est ça… » répondit Astoria.

Drago ne pouvait qu'approuver cette relation lui qui ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse.

« Ça te vas ? » demanda Astoria, inquiète comme Drago ne répondait rien.

« Il faut être fou pour refuser cela ! » répondit Drago en embrassant Astoria.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis ça m'intéresse beaucoup...<p>

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être très long.

Bisous


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici le chapitre 6 !

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Dans une semaine c'était Halloween et pour cette occasion l'Université Magique de Londres offrait à ses élèves une soirée à ne pas manquer et où toutes les sections se mélangeaient.<p>

Drago était énervé car Ginny avait séché les derniers cours de tutorat, il fallait donc qui lui parle car il était noté pour son tutorat et il ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise note. Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver Ginny alors qu'ils avaient leur cours dans le même bâtiment. Il avait demandé à Elena s'il elle la voyait en cours, cette dernière lui assurait qu'elle était là à tous les cours. Pourtant, Drago ne la croisait jamais.

Drago était à la cafétéria avec ses amis, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Blake et Elena et le groupe n'avait plus qu'un seul sujet de discussion… La soirée d'Halloween ! Blaise et Blake avait hâte de renouveler l'expérience de l'année dernière tandis qu'Elena était impatiente de faire sa première soirée étudiante. Drago, Pansy et Théo, étaient moins enthousiastes à l'idée de cette fête, pour eux c'était une soirée d'Halloween comme les autres…

« Vous savez en quoi vous allez vous déguiser ? » demanda Elena.

« Moi je vais me déguiser en diablesse ! » répondit Pansy.

« Je vais me déguiser en Frankenstein ! Et toi ? » s'écria Blaise.

« Je crois que je vais me déguiser en ange… »

« C'est sûr qu'avec tes cheveux blonds tu fais angélique ! Tu vas te déguiser en quoi Drago ? » demanda Blaise.

« Aucune idée… Et je m'en fiche un peu. »

« T'es pas marrant ! Je vais me déguiser en Dracula je pense ! » dit Blake.

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Pansy.

Drago n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Ses amis le regardèrent, interloqués, se demandant ce qui se passait chez leur ami.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées quand il se heurta à une fille. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux que la fille était déjà partie, lançant un « désolé » presque inaudible. Il se retourna et vit des cheveux roux. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança à la poursuite de Ginny et la prit par le bras.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! »

La rousse se retourna. Il vit que son mascara avait coulé et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il la lâcha et ne sut que dire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ginny et Drago étaient assis sur un banc dans la cour. Ils avaient raté leur première heure de cours de l'après-midi. Une fois que Drago avait trouvé Ginny entrain de pleurer, il n'en avait plus voulu à la jeune fille et lui avait fait signe de le suivre. Il l'avait emmené dans la cour et ils s'étaient assis. Il avait laissé pleurer la jeune fille pendant une heure sans rien dire. Puis, Ginny se décida à parler. Sa voix tremblait, encore empreinte de ses sanglots.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir séché les cours de tutorat… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, mais comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas en grande forme… »

Drago ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune fille et n'était jamais à l'aise quand une fille pleurait.

« Cette semaine je viendrais. »

« Ok, mais ce n'est pas bien grave… » répondit Drago.

« Si vraiment, j'ai été égoïste… Je hais quand je suis comme ça ! »

« Non c'est bon, tant que tu viens cette semaine ça ira… » dit le blond en souriant pour rassurer la rouquine.

Ginny lui sourit à son tour et le cœur de Drago s'emballa. Il préférait la voir sourire que triste… Mais pourquoi s'emballait-il toujours quand cela concernait la rousse ?

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe alors ou non ? » demanda Drago.

« C'est un peu trop tôt pour l'instant… »

« D'accord, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là… » déclara le blond.

Ginny lui sourit. Elle se sentait mieux, même si elle n'avait rien dit à Drago.

« Merci Drago. »

« C'est la première fois que tu dis mon prénom ! Il va neiger ! » dit le blond en se levant.

La rousse rit. Drago fut soulagé de la voir rire.

« Bon je vais aller en cours. A plus. » dit le blond en s'éloignant.

Drago arriva en cours d'Arithmancie, il avait raté la première heure mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car les absences n'étaient pas contrôlées. Il s'installa à côté de Blake.

« T'étais ou ? » lui demande le brun.

« Je réglais un problème. » répondit le blond.

Blake ne dit rien mais était très étonné du comportement étrange de son ami.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Alors tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? » demanda Pansy.

Drago soupira. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qu'il allait mettre pour la soirée d'Halloween. Bien qu'elle soit dans deux jours il ne savait pas en quoi se déguiser.

« Je suis un Dieu à moi tout seul, pas besoin de déguisement ! »

Pansy donna un coup d'oreiller dans la tête de Drago. Ils étaient chez ce dernier car il n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi tandis que leurs amis étaient en cours.

« Arrête de faire ton mégalo. T'es loin d'être un Dieu, t'es un chieur égocentrique c'est tout ! » se moqua Pansy.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit ! »

Drago s'empara dans un oreiller et donna des coups à Pansy. Comme des enfants, ils entamèrent une bataille d'oreillers qui se termina quand les oreillers eurent déversés toutes leurs plumes dans la chambre. Les deux amis étaient morts de rire.

« On dirait des gamins… » dit Drago.

« Parle pour toi ! »

« L'état dans laquelle est ma chambre… » soupira le blond.

Pansy rit et s'assit sur le lit.

« Sinon ça va ? Parce qu'en ce moment tu es un peu ailleurs… » déclara Pansy.

« Je… Non tout va bien ! »

« Ok si tu le dis. » répondit Pansy, perplexe.

Ses amis s'étaient aperçus qu'il agissait bizarrement et ils avaient raison, il avait été énervé et préoccupé quand Ginny ne venait pas au cours de tutorat. Il se dit qu'il avait été surtout énervé que la rousse ne tienne pas compte de la note qu'aurait Drago.

« Au faite dans deux semaines c'est les qualifications de Quidditch, tu vas t'inscrire ? »

L'Université Magique de Londres possédait une des meilleures équipes de Quidditch étudiante du monde magique et remportait la coupe depuis de nombreuses années. En effet, l'équipe de l'université affrontait diverses équipes d'universités ou d'écoles spécialisées du monde entier. Drago ne s'était pas présenté aux qualifications l'année dernière car il n'en avait pas eu vraiment envie.

« Je sais pas… »

« Mais tu adorais ça à Poudlard ! Et je dois avouer que tu étais plutôt doué, c'est dommage… » dit Pansy.

Drago sourit. C'est vrai que du temps de Poudlard il adorait le Quidditch et l'esprit de compétition le motivait. Mais il n'avait pas vu la nécessité de continuer à l'université.

« Je verrais… » répondit le blond.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Drago était à son cours de tutorat avec Ginny. Ils ne parlaient que d'une chose : la soirée d'Halloween !

« Alors tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? » lui demanda la rousse.

« Toujours pas d'idées… Et toi ? »

« Mais c'est demain ! Tu verras … »

« Ok, tu veux faire la surprise… T'y vas avec le balafré ? »

« N'appelle pas mon petit ami comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se parle que tu peux prendre la confiance ! » s'énerva la rousse. « Et la réponse est oui. Tu y vas sûrement avec une groupie ou une greluche… »

« Je l'appelle comme je veux ! Oui j'y vais avec une fille mais ce n'est pas une greluche ou une groupie. C'est une fille de mon TD qui est très gentille… Tu y vas avec Elena également je suppose ? »

De toutes les filles qui avait sollicité ou imploré Drago de l'accompagner à la soirée, il avait décidé d'y aller avec Rachel, qui était la seule à lui avoir demandé normalement. De plus, il s'entendait bien avec elle et la trouvait mignonne. Rachel venait de France, de Beauxbatons. Elle était très jolie et était naturellement de sang-pur.

« Oui, on sera ensemble, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Par contre, j'apprécie moins le fait qu'elle sorte avec un mec qui collectionne les filles mais bon… » dit Ginny.

« Hey tu parle de mon ami là ! »

« Tant que tu n'auras pas cessé d'appeler mon petit-ami le balafré j'appellerai ton ami comme bon me semble ! » rétorqua la rousse.

« Ah ça jamais ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, mi-exaspérée mi-énervée.

**oOoOoOoOo**

On était samedi et ce soir c'était la soirée d'Halloween. Drago ne savait toujours pas en quoi se déguiser…

Une chouette frappa de son bec à la fenêtre de Drago et il alla décrocher le mot qu'il avait reçu de la patte de l'animal.

_« Coucou Drago,_

_Je viendrais déguisée en reine, vient en roi pour qu'on soit le couple royal de la soirée !_

_J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir !_

_Bisous_

_Rachel »_

Drago soupira. C'était ridicule, il détestait se déguiser et il détestait Halloween.

Drago partit donc à la première boutique de déguisement qu'il trouva dans le Londres moldu et s'empara d'un déguisement de Roi. Il rentra chez lui en profitant pour flâner le long de la Tamise. Il laissa ses pensées suivrent leur cours et bientôt pensa à la rousse. Il se demanda en quoi elle allait se déguiser et il pensa aussi au fait qu'il devrait voir le balafré, la belette et sûrement d'autres amis à eux.

Il rentra et n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'on frappait à sa porte. Drago alla ouvrir et il vit Pansy et Elena qui étaient devant la porte.

« On est venues pour être sûres que tu viendrais ce soir. » répliqua Pansy.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais donné rendez-vous là-bas à Rachel si je n'y allais pas ? Elle m'aurait haït et m'aurait lancé un Doloris jusqu'à que je meurs. »

« C'est sûr que tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler mais je préférais venir. Et puis comment as-tu pu choisir Rachel comme partenaire ? Elle est vraiment pas possible… » s'indigna Pansy.

« De toute façon tu n'aimes jamais les filles avec lesquelles je sors… Peut-être es-tu jalouse ? » rigola le blond.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! » dit Pansy qui avait pris la mouche.

Drago rigola et ils se préparent pour la soirée.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions !<p>

Bisous


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou à tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 7, sur la fête d'Halloween.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Une fois prêts, Pansy, Elena et Drago transplanèrent jusqu'à l'Université. L'entrée avait été décorée par les membres du Bureau des Etudiants et il fallait dire que c'était réussi. Nos trois amis trouvèrent vite Blake et Blaise qui était déguisé en Frankenstein et vampire tandis que Pansy était déguisée en diablesse et Elena en ange. Les deux filles étaient vraiment aux antipodes tant au niveau du caractère que de l'apparence. Pourtant, elles étaient devenues très vite amies. Théo n'était toujours pas arrivé. Drago aperçu Rachel qui était habillée avec une superbe robe et avait une couronne sur la tête.<p>

« Tu es très jolie » dit Drago.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » souria Rachel.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de Drago, affichant un air hautain et supérieur, qui signifiait qu'elle avait remporté Drago. Elle lançait des regards de mépris aux jeunes filles qui admirait Drago. Il fallait dire qu'un rien l'habillait et qu'il était très beau en roi. Le couple s'approcha du groupe et ils allèrent chercher à boire.

Drago avait vu quelques anciens Gryffondors tel que Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et les jumelles Patil. Drago était à son troisième verre quand il vit Ginny arrivée suivi d'Harry, Hermione et Ron. Son cœur manqua un battement. La rousse était déguisée en chat mais le déguisement était assez sexy et Drago ne put s'empêcher de fixer la rousse. Ginny s'avança vers Elena et la salua. Le trio d'or salua également Elena tandis qu'ils fixaient méchamment les ex Serpentards. Ginny se tourna vers Drago.

« Salut Drago… » dit la rousse en souriant sincèrement.

« Salut. » répondit Drago.

Ginny et ses trois amis allèrent rejoindre des amis à elle.

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? » demanda Harry.

« Depuis que c'est mon tuteur, Harry. Drago et moi avons parlé un peu et il n'est plus aussi méchant qu'à Poudlard. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi… »

Ginny se servait à boire quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit Drago qui était venu se chercher également à boire. Elle lui sourit.

« Alors contente de la soirée ? » demanda Drago.

« Je dois dire qu'elle est réussie et qu'on a fait du bon travail. »

Drago ne comprenant pas, Ginny l'éclaira.

« Je fais partie du BDE et j'ai aidé à faire la décoration. Ça te plait ? »

« Oui c'est très réussi. Je suis très étonné de ton déguisement, jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu oserais t'habiller comme ça. » lui dit Drago.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda Ginny en rougissant.

Drago s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« Tu es vraiment très belle et ce déguisement te vas très bien. »

Ginny rougit de plus belle.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner avec ton petit ami, il a l'air de s'impatienter. »

« Et toi avec ta copine qui me regarde vraiment très mal. » dit Ginny en souriant.

Drago s'avança vers Rachel.

« C'est qui elle ? » demanda Rachel, l'air soupçonneuse.

« C'est ma tutorée. Pas de panique. Serais-tu jalouse ? » demanda Drago, amusé.

« Pas du tout… » bégaya Rachel.

Drago vit que Ginny les observait et en profita pour embrasser passionnément Rachel. Cette dernière avait les jambes qui tremblaient et pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, il l'enlaça. Il regarda à nouveau Ginny, croisant son regard. Celle-ci tourna les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était énervée.

« Viens Harry, on sort prendre l'air. »

Sans attendre la réponse de son petit copain, elle le saisi par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La soirée battait son plein et les étudiants étaient de plus en plus bourrés. Certains dansaient joyeusement, d'autres étaient allongés sur des canapés et d'autres étaient aux toilettes entrain de vomir. Un étudiant prit un micro. Il était en 3ème année de médicomagie et était le président du BDE. Il s'appelait John et lui et Drago ne s'entendait pas du tout. John voulait sortir avec Rachel et voir qu'elle allait à la soirée avec Drago avait renforcé la haine qu'il avait pour Drago.

« S'il vous plait ! » dit il.

Personne ne l'entendit.

« S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » hurla-t-il.

La musique baissa et maintenant, les étudiants qui n'étaient pas ou pas trop alcoolisés se tournèrent vers lui.

« C'est maintenant le moment d'élire le couple qui a les meilleurs costumes ! Seule le BDE a pu voter. Les gagnants sont… »

Tous les couples qui voulaient gagner étaient aux aguets. Drago s'en fichait tandis qu'il vit que sa partenaire croisait les doigts. Il trouva cela ridicule.

« Les gagnants sont donc Rachel Dubois et Drago Malefoy… » à l'évocation de ce dernier nom, John avait grimacé.

Rachel avait explosé de joie à l'entente de la nouvelle en sautant au coup de Drago, tandis que le blond avait soupiré. Il manquait plus que cela. De plus, John le regardait d'un air mauvais. Le couple s'approcha donc de John et il leur remit deux ridicules trophées ou il y avait marqué : « gagnants du concours de meilleurs costumes de couple – Halloween 1999 ». Le blond se dit que dès qu'il arriverait chez lui, il jetterait cette coupe. Rachel se pavanait devant les étudiants, souriant et montrant son trophée. Drago avait l'air dépité tandis que John le regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Rachel voulu dire un discours mais Drago la tira par le bras et ils allèrent dehors.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire mon discours, fran… »

« Chut ! » l'interrompit le blond.

Près d'eux, se trouvaient Harry et Ginny qui ne les avait pas remarqué. La rousse semblait contrariée et ils se disputaient.

« Oses me dire ça en face ! » cria la rousse.

Des secondes passèrent et le brun ne dit rien, regardant le sol.

« Tu n'est qu'un crétin Harry James Potter ! »

La rousse s'en alla en courant, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Le cœur de Drago se serra. Mais que pouvait-il se passer entre elle et le balafré ?

« Oh t'as vu ça ! Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ! » dit en pouffant Rachel.

Drago partit dans la direction ou Ginny était partie.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Rachel.

« Je reviens dans 2 minutes. Attends-moi. »

Drago vit la rousse installée dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Tu me suis ou quoi ? » dit elle ironiquement.

« J'ai surpris ta dispute avec le ba… Harry… »

« En plus tu m'espionnes ! »

« Non, c'est juste que j'étais sorti prendre l'air avec Rachel et je vous ai entendu vous disputer. Et comme tu avais l'air énervé, j'ai décidé d'aller voir comment tu allais… » se défendit le blond.

« Je suis en pleine forme, comme tu peux le voir ! »

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda le blond.

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! » s'énerva la rousse. « Tu ferais mieux de retourner au bras de ta copine, M. Meilleur Costume d'Halloween. » répliqua ironiquement Ginny.

Elle se leva et s'en alla en direction de la fête. Drago soupira. Mais que se passait-il entre elle et le balafré pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ?

Ginny était énervée, Harry Potter n'était qu'un abruti, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres garçons. Il était le pire d'entre eux. Ginny traversa la fête, les larmes aux yeux et rentra chez elle à pied sans prévenir ses amis. L'air frais du mois d'octobre et la marche lui fit du bien. Elle eut le loisir de penser. Dire qu'elle pensait qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie, le futur père de ses enfants, quelle idiote avait elle été. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus sur ses joues. En outre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Drago embrasser cette Rachel l'avait énervé au plus au point. La cerise sur le gâteau avait été l'élection du couple au titre de meilleur déguisement de la soirée. Elle était énervée, triste, déçue et au bord de la crise de larmes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Drago avait retrouvé Rachel après son altercation avec Ginny mais il se fichait de Rachel. Il cherchait Ginny mais ne la trouvait pas, Harry n'était pas non plus là.

Rachel était entrain de se vanter auprès d'amis à elle, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Drago. Il croyait que cette fille était intelligente mais en vérité elle était vraiment superficielle et antipathique. Il vit qu'Elena parlait avec Hermione, cette dernière semblait inquiète. La blonde s'approcha de Drago.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny par hasard ? »

« Si, je l'ai surprise entrain de se disputer avec Harry. Je lui ai parlé mais elle s'est en allé, elle avait vraiment l'air énervée. Depuis, je l'ai plus revu. » déclara le blond.

« Ah d'accord, merci Drago. »

Elena retourna vers Hermione et Drago supposa qu'elle lui dit ce qu'il lui avait dit.

La fête était terminée et Drago était soulagé. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Blake et Blaise qui s'étaient amusés comme des fous et étaient ivres morts. Le blond n'avait pas revu Ginny et en avait déduit qu'elle était retournée chez elle.

« Au faite, Théo n'est pas venu ! » déclara le blond.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir car il se sentait mal, mais je suis sûr que c'était un mensonge ! » dit Blaise, en marchant pas très droit.

Blaise se fit remonter les bretelles par Pansy, qui s'énervait de le voir dans cet état. Drago ne fut pas étonné par le mensonge de Théo. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment les soirées et était plutôt solitaire.

Drago raccompagna Rachel chez elle, l'embrassant furtivement et partant chez lui, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose.

Une fois chez lui, il fut soulagé et se remémora la soirée. Il s'endormit en pensant qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre la rouquine et le balafré.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Les autres chapitres arriveront avec un peu de retard car je suis assez occupé en ce moment...


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre 8... Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été très occupée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui c'était les qualifications de Quidditch. Finalement, Drago avait décidé de s'inscrire et de tenter sa chance. Il s'était inscrit pour passer les qualifications en tant qu'attrapeur, comme à Poudlard.<p>

Il se réveilla de bon matin et se sentit stressé. En effet, cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch et comme il s'était inscrit aux qualifications il y a deux jours, il n'avait pu s'entraîner. Cela lui rajouta une dose de stress, et ne pouvant rien manger, il se dirigea vers la douche et y resta longtemps.

Le jet d'eau bouillant le réveilla. Il resta une bonne demi-heure à ne penser à rien, jusqu'à que ses pensées errent à la soirée d'hier. Instantanément, il repensa à la soirée et le cœur de Drago se serra. Il n'avait pas aimé voir la rousse comme cela et avait envie de la voir. Puis ses pensées devinrent plus intimes envers la rousse.

oOoOoOoOo

Drago était en avance au terrain de Quidditch, il en profitait pour s'échauffer sur le balai. Rachel, Pansy et Blaise étaient venus le soutenir. Rachel n'arrêtait pas de se vanter, ce qui exaspérait Blaise et Pansy la regardait méchamment.

« C'est mon petit ami… Qu'il est beau… Qu'il est fort ! Je suis sûre que toutes les filles bavent d'envie devant lui et me jalousent… Nous somme assurément le plus beau couple de l'université ! On ressemble à un couple de stars… » s'exclamait Rachel.

« Tu ne veux pas te taire un peu, ta voix me donne un mal de tête de chien de si bon matin ! » répliqua Pansy.

Rachel se retourna vers Pansy, l'air choqué.

« Comment OSES-tu me parler comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, en tout cas je l'ai fait. Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur ton si génial petit-ami. » ironisa Pansy.

« Ah je vois ! Madame est jalouse de ma relation avec Drago ! Tu aimerais l'avoir mais il est à moi et jamais tu ne l'auras ! »

« Je me fiche de Drago comme d'un épouvantard ! Je suis avec Blaise et Drago c'est du passé ! »

« Ouais c'est ce que tu dis ! » répliqua Rachel.

« Ca suffit ! »

Blaise en eut marre et s'assit entre les filles, les empêchant de communiquer entre elles. Une mauvaise ambiance régnait vu qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux la tête. Ah les filles pensa Blaise.

oOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Drago volait et il retrouva vite ses repères de Poudlard. Il fallait croire que voler ça ne s'oubliait jamais. Puis, il dut arrêter car le capitaine de l'équipe de l'université arriva avec une malle, contenant sûrement les souafles, les cognards et le vif d'or. Drago s'approcha du jeune homme. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons, même si il y avait une majorité de garçons.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Niels Douglas et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de l'université depuis 2 ans. Je suis en cinquième année et donc dernière année de droit magique. Je suis gardien de l'équipe et c'est moi qui vais choisir la composition de l'équipe cette année. Donc c'est parti ! On va commencer par les batteurs. Mettez vous en ligne et les autres allez vous assoir, je vous appellerai plus tard. »

Niels Douglas étaient un jeune homme grand et bien bâti, qui avait fait gagner la coupe mondiale universitaire les deux années de suite à l'Université Magique de Londres. Il était redoutable.

Ensuite, Niels appela les poursuiveurs. Drago fut étonné de voir autant de gens, c'était le poste ou le plus d'étudiants tentaient leur chance.

Drago commençait à vraiment stresser, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là et ils y avaient encore beaucoup d'étudiants pour le poste de poursuiveurs à faire passer. Il était à côté de Rachel depuis toute à l'heure et elle n'arrêtait pas de le vanter.

« Oh mon Drago tu es le meilleur ! Tu seras gardien ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Rachel… Je postule pour être attrapeur… »

« Ah oui… Mais c'est la même chose de toute façon… Gardien ou attrapeur ! »

Drago ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas se disputer avec Rachel, qui de toute façon ne s'intéressait pas au Quidditch et ne s'intéressait qu'aux garçons et au maquillage.

Puis Drago aperçut Ginny, qui postulait pour le poste de poursuiveuse. Elle avait l'air stressée et son tour était arrivé. Elle enfourcha son balai et pris de l'altitude. Une fois qu'elle fut assez haute, elle lança le souafle qui arriva dans les buts. Elle recommença 5 fois et marqua à chaque fois. Ensuite, elle dut essayer de marquer le plus possible alors que deux batteurs lui lançaient des cognards et qu'un gardien protégeait les buts. Elle se débrouillait remarquablement bien et Drago fut surpris et admiratif. Il n'avait jamais observé la rousse quand elle jouait à Poudlard mais là elle l'avait bluffé. Une fois terminé, Ginny se dirigea vers ses amis de fac, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres.

Plus tard, Drago fut appelé pour le poste d'attrapeur. Ses mains se serrèrent sur son balai. Rachel lui fit un baiser qu'il ne voulut pas approfondir et donc se dégagea rapidement. Il s'approcha de Niels et fut surpris de ne voir qu'une dizaine d'étudiants postuler pour le poste d'attrapeur.

« Alors pour le poste d'attrapeur, vous allez passer un par un et vous devez attraper le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible. On va commencer dans l'ordre alphabétique… Allan, on commence avec toi ! »

Le jeune homme en question avait l'air horrifié et son air était comique. Drago voulu rire mais s'en empêcha, le jeune homme ressemblait énormément à Neville Londubat.

Le jeune homme ne s'en tira pas tellement bien et n'arriva pas à attraper le vif d'or. Quand se fut le tour de Drago, Rachel cria et l'encouragea. Drago fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et prit son balai. Il faisait des tours, cherchant le vif d'or mais ne le voyait pas. Il resta très concentré. Puis, il aperçu un éclat doré. Il n'hésita pas et accéléra, suivant le vif d'or. Il mit du temps, mais arriva quand même à l'attraper. Il ne savait pas s'il avait été le meilleur de tous.

« Les qualifications sont finies. Merci à tous d'être venus ! Vous aurez les résultats demain à 10h, ils seront affichés dans le hall. » déclara Niels.

Drago se dirigea vers ses amis et Rachel se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu as été le meilleur ! »

Drago croisa le regard de Ginny, qui était vide. Elle se détourna rapidement de leur regard.

oOoOoOoOo

Il était 10h et Drago se dirigeait vers le hall, afin de voir les résultats. Il était un peu anxieux et espérait vraiment être prit en tant qu'attrapeur. Il était accompagné de Blaise et Théo.

« Allez mon vieux, va regarder le tableau. » l'encouragea Blaise.

Drago se dirigea vers le tableau ou une foule d'étudiants étaient déjà. Il put lire :

Poursuiveurs :

Ginny Weasley

Elisabeth James

John Davis

Batteurs :

Eric Gibert

Liam Priestly

Attrapeur :

Drago Malefoy

« Alors ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je suis pris ! » s'écria Drago !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me motive à écrire la suite :-)<p>

J'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture de mon histoire donc je ne sais pas quand arrivera les autres chapitres...

Bisous


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello à tous !

Je reviens après un (petit) moment d'absence avec le chapitre 9 ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement et maintenant je le serai moins car je suis en vacances ! Hourra ! Ca fait du bien les vacances sauf que dans un mois j'ai mes examens, OMG !

Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est, plein de rebondissement.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tous les amis de Drago avaient appris qu'il était devenu attrapeur au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch et l'avaient félicité. Drago n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis les qualifications et ce soir il avait son premier entrainement de Quidditch, il reverrait donc la rousse.<p>

Il déjeunait à la cafétéria avec son groupe d'amis habituel.

« Nous avons une star au sein de notre groupe ! » s'écria Blaise.

« Je n'ai même pas encore fait de match… » répondit Drago.

« Ouais mais avec la réputation et le niveau de l'équipe de l'université, vous serez sûrement encore premier cette année ! »

« On verra. » dit Drago.

« Ça vous dit on fête ça au Dragon Noir vendredi soir ? » proposa Blaise.

« Alcoolo ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Elena et Pansy.

Blaise ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et de croiser les bras, l'air boudeur. Sa mine renfrognée fit rirent de bon cœur ses amis, ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus et il marmonna dans sa barbe.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Drago se dirigea vers les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch afin de se changer avant le début de l'entrainement. Une fois prêt, il sortit et vit la rousse qui discutait avec Elisabeth James, qui était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, tout comme Ginny.

« Salut les filles ! » s'exclama Drago, affichant son célèbre sourire en coin.

Elisabeth se retourna, et comme c'était à prévoir, elle rougit, bafouillant un inaudible salut.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » demanda Ginny, l'air mauvais.

« C'est plus Drago maintenant ? Enfin bref, je voulais te parler mais en privé. »

Ginny regarda Drago de haut en bas.

« Je ne crois pas non. » répondit-elle en prenant Elisabeth par le bras et en s'en allant plus loin.

Drago soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Que cette fille pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait.

oOoOoOoOo

La fin de l'entrainement sonna et Drago n'avait pas pu parler à Ginny car cette dernière l'avait évité durant tout l'entrainement. Drago se dirigea vers les vestiaires, se douchant et se changeant. Quand il sortit, il aperçu Rachel qui l'attendait et alla vers elle.

« Coucou ma chérie, comment ça va ? »

Drago se pencha pour embrasser Rachel mais cette dernière se recula.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ce qui se passe ! » hurla Rachel, sa voix étant devenue aigue à cause de la colère.

Elle s'approcha du blond et lui asséna des coups sur le torse.

« Ce qui se passe abruti, c'est que j'ai appris qu'en même temps de sortir avec moi, tu te tapais cette trainée d'Astoria Greengrass, qui n'est autre que la sœur de ton ex… Espèc… »

« Arrête de crier devant tout le monde ! » s'exclama Drago, énervé.

En effet, les co-équipiers de Drago n'étaient pas encore partis et assistaient à la scène.

« JE M'EN FOUS ! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD ! JE TE DETESTE ! » s'époumona Rachel.

« Je peux t'expliquer mon cœur, mais viens on va en parler en privé, pas devant tout le monde… »

« Mon cœur ? Mais va te faire foutre Malefoy ! »

Drago essaya d'attraper Rachel mais cette dernière se débattit.

« NE ME TOUCHES MEME PAS ! » hurla-t-elle.

Ginny regardait la scène, amusée et appréciant le spectacle. Rachel s'acharnait sur Drago en lui donnant des coups sur tout le corps. Elle hurlait toujours et l'insultait de tous les noms. Une idée passa dans la tête de la rousse. Elle s'approcha du couple, Drago la regarda en implorant son aide.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que tu disais, mais je ne comprends pas, Drago m'a invité à prendre un verre ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il était célibataire… » dit la rousse, jouant la comédie et affichant un air étonné.

En entendant ces mots, le blond se dit qu'en faite la rousse n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard et que c'était vraiment une hypocrite. Il la haïssait, elle allait lui payer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Rachel se retourna vers Drago, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con Drago Malefoy ! Tu es un pervers qui doit se taper toutes les filles qu'il voit tellement il est en manque. Tu ne penses qu'avec ta queue ! Tout est fini entre nous ! »

Sur ces mots, Rachel donna une claque à Drago, qui retentit d'un bruit sourd sur la peau du blond, lui laissant une marque rouge. Rachel s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait Drago, qui était bouche bée, la main sur la trace rouge. Quelques minutes passèrent et Ginny éclata de rire. Elle était prise d'un fou rire et tomba par terre. Drago la fusilla du regard.

« Ca t'amuses hein ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Si tu voyais ta tête… C'est à mourir de rire… En plus, voir le tombeur Drago Malefoy se faire attaquer par une harpie folle c'est juste énorme ! Et la claque c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! » répliqua la rousse entre deux fous rires.

« Tu vas me le payer Weasley ! » s'écria l'ancien Serpentard.

Drago partit sous le regard ahuris de ses coéquipiers. Il était hors de lui. Il se sentait honteux, énervé et humilié. Comment pouvait se comporter ainsi Ginny Weasley avec lui, un Malefoy ! Bien qu'il n'ait plus le même statut qu'auparavant, en effet, il ne jugeait plus les enfants de parents moldus et ne partageait plus les convictions de son père, il ne supportait pas qu'on se fiche de lui ainsi. Il se sentait blessé dans son orgueil. Elle allait regretter de lui avoir fait ça.

oOoOoOoOo

Ginny rentrait chez elle, au Terrier. Bien que sur le coup, elle s'était sentit bien d'avoir fait cela à Drago, maintenant elle culpabilisait. Effectivement, elle voyait bien que le blond avait changé depuis Poudlard, il n'était plus le Malefoy arrogant aux idées bien arrêtées sur les sangs pur. Maintenant, il ne se préoccupait pas du sang qu'avaient les sorciers et il était plus ouvert aux autres. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi dragueur et son sourire Malfoyen avait le don d'agacer Ginny. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas mérité. Ou bien elle aurait du y aller moins fort. De toute façon, le mal était fait.

oOoOoOoOo

Drago était de retour chez lui, plus furieux que jamais. Mais qui avait pu dire à Rachel qu'il couchait avec Astoria ? Il n'était peut être pas attaché à Rachel, mais un scandale devant son équipe de Quidditch allait sûrement lui porter préjudice. Une chouette frappa au carreau de la fenêtre du salon. Drago alla ouvrir la fenêtre et prit la lettre de la patte de la chouette, qui n'était autre que celle de son père. Il posa la lettre sur un tas de lettres et congédia la chouette. Son père lui envoyait des missives depuis leur dispute au Manoir mais Drago ne prenait pas la peine de les lire, il n'avait cure de son père maintenant. Le blond s'assit dans son canapé, s'endormant rapidement.

On frappait à la porte.

« Ouvre Drago ! »

Drago ouvrit les yeux, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, ou plutôt tambourinait à sa porte.

« Tu vas ouvrir ? »

« J'arrive ! » cria Drago.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son père. Pour seule réaction, il ferma la porte mais son père l'en empêcha en bloquant cette dernière.

« Que fais-vous ici ? »

« Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles vu que tu ne prends pas la peine de répondre aux lettres que je t'adresse ! » répondit Lucius Malefoy, glacial comme à son habitude.

« Si je ne vous répondez pas c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. »

Lucius n'attendit pas la permission de son fils et alla s'installer dans le canapé de son fils, faisant apparaître une théière bouillante et deux tasses. Avec sa baguette, il fit voler la théière et remplit les deux tasses de thé.

« Faites comme chez vous surtout. » ironisa le blond.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton comportement, Drago. Je pensais que quand tu avais commencé à sortir avec Daphné tu savais que vos destins étaient liés. L'espérance d'un mariage entre vous était pour nos familles une très bonne chose, surtout pour la notre. Cela aurait renforcé notre image qui s'est un peu ternie à cause de la chute de notre Lord. Et de savoir que tu as rompu les liens qui t'unissait à Daphné et de surcroit, de te mettre en couple avec sa sœur, s'en est trop pour moi ! Tu es un Malefoy et tu dois faire ce que je te dis ! » déclara Lucius.

« J'ai été clair la dernière fois, je ne veux pas me marier à Daphné ni à Astoria. Je suis majeur et je veux pouvoir faire ma vie comme bon me semble. De plus, depuis que le Lord, comme vous l'appelez, est mort, vous n'avez plus d'importance dans ce monde et donc sur moi. Je n'accorde plus aucun crédit à ce que vous voulez et ce que vous dîtes. Je ne veux plus être associé à vous et je veux faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, vous pouvez partir. » répliqua Drago.

Le visage de Lucius s'était transformé, on pouvait y lire l'effroi et la colère. Comment son fils osait-il lui dire cela ?

« Ca ne vas pas se passer comme cela Drago, je suis ton père et… »

« J'en ai assez, partez de chez moi ! » cria Drago.

Il ne laissa pas son père dire quelque chose, l'emmenant à la sortie et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il n'en pouvait plus que tout le monde lui dise quoi faire et le réprimande sur tout ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme il le voulait, un point c'est tout.

oOoOoOoOo

On était vendredi matin, mais Drago n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il décida donc de passer toute la journée au lit et de ne rien faire. Vers 15h, il eut la visite de Pansy, qui avait l'air inquiète.

« Salut Drago, comment ça va ? »

« Si t'es là c'est que tu sais que ça ne va pas. »

Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, Pansy sourit. Son meilleur ami la connaissait trop bien. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait trop et dès que Drago n'allait pas bien, elle rappliquait.

« Bon je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Ginny a raconté à Elena ce qu'il s'est passé au terrain de Quidditch et Elena est venu me raconter également. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles étaient toutes les mêmes, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tout se raconter. A l'heure qu'il était toute l'Université devait être au courant de son altercation avec Rachel.

« Je suis contente que tu ne sois plus avec Rachel, je ne peux vraiment pas la supporter celle là ! »

« Tu n'aimes jamais mes petites copines ! » se défendit le blond.

« Tais-toi et laisse moi parler ! Donc je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu ne sois plus avec cette idiote, elle a fait fort quand même… Je suis venue te voir pour savoir si tu tenais le choc ! »

« Si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! Ensuite, Ginny en a rajouté une couche et Rachel a complètement pété un câble ! Je ne veux plus jamais aller à l'Université… »

« C'est vrai que ce que m'a raconté Elena était très marrant, la rouquine remonte dans mon estime je crois que je l'aime bien en faite ! » s'exclama Pansy.

Drago fusilla du regard Pansy.

« Bref, ne fais pas ton bébé Drago ! Tout le monde s'en fiche de toi et de ton histoire avec Rachel. On est plus à Poudlard, à l'Université il y a beaucoup plus d'étudiants et beaucoup ne vous connaisse pas. Dans une semaine l'affaire sera tassée. »

« J'espère. » marmonna Drago.

« Allez t'en fais pas c'est bon ! Elena a parlé avec un garçon de votre équipe, je ne sais plus son nom, apparemment il lui a dit que Rachel était une folle furieuse et qu'elle en faisait toujours 3 tonnes. Vos coéquipiers doivent s'en foutre. »

« J'espère… » répondit Drago.

« Bon t'arrêtes un peu de dire j'espère ? Ce n'est pas le Drago que je connais là ! C'est rien du tout cette histoire ! »

« S'il n'y avait que cela… » dit le blond.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la brune.

« Mon père est venu me voir hier soir et il était très énervé. »

Drago lui raconta toute la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son père.

« Mais t'es malade de lui avoir parlé comme ça ! Il pourrait te déshérité ou pire ! »

« Il n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, il se cache même. Et puis, il ne me déshéritera jamais, il n'en aurait pas le cran… »

« J'espère… En tout cas je suis venue passer l'après-midi avec toi pour te changer les idées, donc on ne parle plus de ça ! Je suis venue te divertir ! » déclara Pansy.

« Me divertir… Tu me fais un strip tease alors ? » demanda Drago avec son sourire en coin.

« Idiot ! » lui dit Pansy en le tapant.

Même si Drago ne lui dirait jamais, il était content que Pansy soit venue pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. C'était vraiment sa meilleure amie. Depuis Poudlard ils étaient inséparables et cela ne changerait pas pour le moment. Drago se sentit mieux et se dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Drago s'en est pris plein la tête aujourd'hui, pauvre de lui x)<p>

A très bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
